Adios Amistad, Hola Amor
by Marianella Rinaldi
Summary: Tacho Morales al fin se dio cuenta de quien es su amor de la vida, Marianella Rinaldi Tachella Mar y Tacho
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes no me pertenecen

Adios Amistad, Hola Amor

La morocha siguió moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro, mientras estas colgaban a causa de la altura de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada. Limpió sus ojos al sentir que otra lágrima caía. Y en ese momento, por la puerta entreabierta, se ve a Thiago y a Jazmín que pasan riéndose de algo. "De mí" aseguró ella, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. "Sin rencor" se recordó, no podía estar odiando a su "mejor amiga" ni tampoco a su "novio de la vida". Dolía, mucho, mataba... pero a ellos parecía no importarles. "Verlos juntos es como que me peguen duro en el ring. Verlo a él poner su brazo alrededor del hombro de la gitana es como si me patearán en el pecho. Verla a ella sonriendole de forma seductora me hace sentir una bofetada sucia en el rostro. Verlos juntos siquiera, así de juntos, me hace perder hasta en el ring número 256" Su amiga, Jazmín, era como una hermana para ella. Aunque no se parecieran ni un poco, y Mar sabía que eso era lo que a Thiago le gustaba. Jazmín era rubia, de ojos claros, alta y de un cuerpo perfecto. Mar era morocha, baja, de ojos oscuros, y si bien tenía bonito cuerpo, no era lo suficiente como para que Thiago se fuera con Jazmín y la deje a ella celando, sola, llorando. Marianella ya no sabía más que hacer. Sí le pedía una explicación a Thiago, el se enfadaba y discutían. Si le pedía una explicación a Jazmín, ella se hacía la ofendida y se ponía a gritar a todos los vientos que estaba loca. Pero Marianella no estaba loca, no era tonta, y se notaba desde lejos que Jazmín era una oponente difícil. "¡Qué amiga!" pensó irónicamente la morocha. Se supone que las amigas están para apoyarse en momentos así, y no era nadie más que su amiga la que le estaba haciendo sentir así. Ella conocía a Jazmín, sabía que era insoportable en cuánto a ego se tratase, y sobre todo en histérica; en eso nadie le ganaba. Era una mina odiosa y bonita a simple vista, pero cuando la llegas a conocer es una chica buena y graciosa. "Claro, hasta que se le cae la medianera" Para ella, todo estaba perdido. Solo lágrimas y rabia podía echar. Lo demás adentro, la furia, la impotencia; todo adentro, porque si los dejaba salir el lío se armaba. - ¿Petisa? Ella ni siquiera levanta la mirada. Sabe que es él y no quiere mirarlo, Tacho es un gran amigo, se conocen prácticamente a la media hora que ella estuvo en el orfanato. Pero odiaba que la vean así, porque ella era fuerte, pero como siempre; la coraza se rompe. Tacho también había sido novio de Jazmín, y también lo digo porque Mar ya no lo es más de Thiago. Pero Tacho supo llevarlo bien, no se sabe si era porque tenía la coraza tres veces más fuerte que Marianella o porque simplemente no le molestó porque el estaba feliz con Melody. Quien sabe... - ¡Eh! Petisa - el rubio agitó su mano frente al rostro de la morocha. Ella, a duras penas, levantó el rostro. El rubio se sintió mal al ver el bonito rostro de su amiga estar bañado en lágrimas. Era como una punzada de pena. Tacho no era madura, pero con Marianella se había sentido siempre como un sobre protector, un hermano. Le dolía verla llorar a sí, y el sentía que era su culpa, por más que ella no estuviera llorando por hechos que el haya realizado, para Tacho era como si eso pasara. - Peti - dijo con dulzura, sentándose junto a ella. - ¿Qué pasó? Ella negó con la cabeza. El no supo si ella le intentaba decir que "nada" o que simplemente "no quería hablar". - Dale petisa - el rubio no recibió respuestas tanto físicas como verbales. Solo escuchó que ella sorbía por la nariz otra vez - Che ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Mirá que sos parlanchina y ahora te venís a hacer la santa. Silencio. Tacho suspiró al ver que ella ni siquiera se quitaba el cabello de la cara, obstruyéndose a los ojos de Tacho. El rubio miró al piso, apenado. Sin querer admitirlo el sabía que Mar estaba así por la culpa de Thiago. Tacho había comenzado a repudiar un poco a aquel "pendejo" como él le decía. Thiago tenía a Marianella, si Tacho la tuviera no la dejaría ir, eso era de seguro y afirmado. - Si no querés hablar... yo te entiendo - murmuró. Se sorprendió al ver como ella colocaba su cabeza contra el hombro de él. En realidad la acción no le sorprendió, porque ella siempre había sido muy pegajosa con él; y viceversa. Lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción que su cuerpo sintió al contacto de los pechos de ella contra su brazo. Marianella era solo su amiga, pues debería recordárselo a su mente morbosa. - Perdón - susurró ella, con la voz rota por el llanto. El quedó petrificado. ¿Ella se estaba perdonando por que sintió lo que ella provocó en él? ¡No! Lo estaba haciendo porque no quería hablar. Que tonto eres Tacho, deja de ser tan lambisco. - ¿Es él no? - preguntó el rubio. Ella asintió y su largo y lacio cabello rozó el brazo de Tacho. El rubio sintió un escalofrío y todos los vellos del brazo se le erizaron. - No tienes que hacerle caso, Thiago es un tarado cuando quiere... Ella volvió a asentir acomodándose en el ancho hombro, los pechos chocando contra el fuerte brazo del rubio. Sí seguía haciendo aquello Tacho iba terminar consolándola de otra manera. Tragó saliva. Ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea tocarla mientras ella estaba rozándole inconscientemente. - Si quieres mi opinión - el rubio levantó las cejas - Creo que es un tarado al dejar a una mina como vos. Ella levantó la mirada. Tenía un puchero de masoquismo para él y los ojos marrones le brillaban ausentes. ¿Eran marrones o negros? Tacho quedó medio absorto mirándolos. Tenía ojos más vivaces y bonitos que Jazmín, y recién se había dado cuenta. - No valgo nada - susurró ella, volviendo a bajar el rostro. El rubio pasó el brazo que estaba haciendo contacto con la chica hacia los hombros de ella, pensando que así quedaría atrás los pensamientos lujuriosos. Había pensado tan mal, y se dio cuenta al sentir los redondos pechos chocar contra el torso de él. - ¿Vos no valer nada? Petisa vos vales oro. Ella sonrió apenas, levantando las comisuras de los labios del color de la cereza. - Mentiroso - susurró ella. - ¡Yo no miento! - dijo - Yo digo la posta. - ¿En serio? - ella volvió a levantar el rostro. Tacho seguía sin entender como Thiago pudo haber dejado a Mar, era tan linda. - Sí - susurró el. - Decime la posta entonces. - Que tarado es Thiago al dejar una mina como vos - eso había salido de los pensamientos oscuros de Tacho, pero el rubio tardó dos parpadeos en darse cuenta del error que cometió. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, y Tacho supo que el no mentía. - Gracias - dijo ella, dándole un beso en el cachete al rubio. Tacho quedó sin respiración al sentir aquellos labios carnosos y redondeados sobre su mejilla, y cuando hicieron presión el rubio juró que Marianella Rinaldi no era una chica común. Marianella era imperfecta; con su baja estatura, con su carácter celoso, con su poca inteligencia y con sus chistes malos en ocasiones serias. Pero ella no iba a dejar de ser perfecta, nunca, a los ojos de Tacho Morales. Porque para él no importaba que ella sea baja, mientras tenía el cuerpo que tiene. A él no le importaba que ella sea celosa, porque sabía que daría cualquier cosa porque ella lo celara. Tampoco le interesaba que sea poco inteligente, porque Marianella no era inteligente; pero si era viva, precoz, audaz. Y si había algo que le gustaba de ella, es que le hacía reír y sonreír a diestra y siniestra. Ella era como la chica que siempre quiso. Bonita; no importaba que Jazmín lo fuera más, porque Mar tenía su belleza y era grande. Era vivaz; le encantaba ver las cosas que ella podía llegar a realizar. Celosa; le encantaría ser él quien reciba los celos de la pareja, y no ser él quien los tenga que dar. Graciosa; no había palabra en dos oraciones de ella que no te hicieran reír. Tacho la miro fijamente su mirada ardia estaba a punto de besar esos labios de cereza que ¨El Pendejo¨ No supo quito el pelo de la cara y le dijo .-Mar yo no miento, mira que para que yo diga la verdad tiene que ser verdad-. Mar solto una risita inocente y dulce .-Sos un mentiroso-. Le volvio a decir y se le arrecosto en el torso Tacho volvia a sentir ese calor ese escalofrio esa lujuria que lo invadia por dentro, Tacho estaba consiente de que o se hiba o se hiba a consolar a Marianella de otra manera.-Tacho-. le dijo .-Vos que sos hombre decime la verdad-. Tacho y su lado oscuro pensaba en que le hiba a hablar de que le gustaba-.¿Yo soy linda?-. le pregunto, tacho se alivio al saver que no era de esa morbosidad de la que el pensaba .-Vos sos una yegua Mar-. le digo Marianella quedo aturdida con la respuesta y se levanto de la mesa Tacho se levanto tambien y continuo .-Mar sos una yegua una reina te veo y me vuelvo loco, siento un escalofrio cada vez que me miras-. Se acerco mas acortando la distancia entre ellos y continuo mientras le toma delicadamente de las mejillas .-Vos sos un Cielo un Paraiso tan solo verte llorar siento que llueve en mi corazon y que se derrumba una nube-. Tacho-. Le respondia Mar -. Si Tacho el es el que te va a desmostrar lo que vales lo preciada que sos-.Y la beso se encendieron estrellas y soles .-Tacho, porque hasta ahora me lo decis- le pregunto dulcemente con una mirada profunda que mataba a cualquiera -Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que sos mas linda que jazmin- Y la volvio a besar...


	2. Chapter 2

2 Cap

¡Callate!

Despues de que tacho la beso Kika los vio por la puerta -¡Ay! Dios mio no, lo veo y y no lo creo- Tacho y Mar se voltearon despacio ya que kika hablo muy fuerte y pelaron los ojos como si hubiesen visto al mismo Juan Cruz. Tacho la alzo y la puso de cabeza mientras Mar miraba si nadie mas los vio y tranco la puerta -¿¡ Decime, Que viste ! - Le pregunto -Como se demostraban amor- Le responde sonrriente - mira aqui no estamos para hacer papelones de romeo y valeria - le dice mar -Romeo y Julieta- le dice kika -Ay no me importa si ese pibe le metio los cuernos con Julieta- responde tacho - a ver yo no dire nada si admiten lo que sienten- amenazo kika -esta bien- dijeron en sonoro mar y tacho - pero ¡Callate!- respondieron en sonoro -bien em...- murmuro tacho, la miro fijamente y la beso se sintio otra vez en los cielos solo que kika estava hay -¡ Bien! no dire nada- dijo kika mientras tomaba una flor y canto mientras salia de el estudio - me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere- que le pasa a kika- pregunto tacho - le falta amor- respondio mar - lo que le falta son neuronas - dijo tacho en tono de burla y mar le pego en el brazo y se le colgo de los hombros y tacho de la cintura y se besaron, mientras entraban paz, hope, teo, sol y camilo - A bueno...- dijo paz mientras mar y tacho se voltearon despacio y volvieron a pelar los ojos - ¡Mar y Tacho!- dijo Hope con la boca abierta y todos pelaron los ojos - Emmm no es lo que parece- dijeros mar y tacho en sonoro -¿¡ Y que es esto una vision optica de juan cruz !- dijo paz aturdida por lo que vio mientras sol y teo se tentaban a reirse ya que no sabian lo de thiago y la gitana - si paz exatamente nos quiere poner en contra de todos - Dijo Mar tratando de aclarar la situacion - Mar no aclares que oscurece - Dijo Camilo - Ustedes creen que yo me chupo el dedo- respondio paz -esto esta re bueno para el FM Mandalay - dijo hope - ¡No!- dijeron preocupados mar y tacho me quieren explicar que paso con thiago y la gitana - es una larga historia - dijo tacho - aver yo me callo si usteden lo admiten - dijo paz mientras Mar y tacho se miraron - esta bien, nos acabamos de poner de novios, ¡ Pero Callate !- dijeron Mar y Tacho en sonoro - ¡Aja! lo sabia, pero nos vamos a callar- dijeron Hope, Paz y camilo en sonoro y se fueron - Tenemos que irnos de aqui o se va a enterar todo el Mandalay- Dijo MAr y se fueron al lugar distinto que antes era de Mar y thiago pero ahora era de Mar y Tacho - Vikinga hacemos algo distinto- dijo Tacho con Picardia - ¡Callate Tacho! - dijo mar con sus ojos marrones abiertos al cien por ciento que eran una de las cosas que enamoraron a Tacho y empezaron a besarse y despues de un rato terminaron abrazados detras de sabanas Blancas - ay mi vikingo, jamas pense que estariamos asi vos y yo- dijo Mar - Yo tampoco vikinga pero asi estamos vos y yo mi guerrera vikinga- le dijo tacho quitandole el pelo de la cara y se besaron y se vistieron y salieron.

Disculpen que el capitulo sea tan corto lo que falta es que me voy de rumba a una fiesta quizas cuando llegue haga el proximo que va a estar candente :D


	3. Chapter 3

3 Cap

Entre la espada y la Pared

Mar y Tacho luego de estar juntos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tacho llego al cuarto de los chicos que estaban evaluando quien de todas las chicas era la mas rapidita - Hey Tacho veni acompañanos- dijo Rama - Y ¿Que estan haciendo?- pregunto Tacho - Una lista de las mas rapiditas- dijo simon - espero que no nombren a mar porque los mato- penso tacho -¡Puesto numero 7!- dijo simon- ¡Luna!- termino Rama - Menos mal porque con mi luna nadie se mete- dijo thiago y tacho lo miro con ganas de desfigurarle la cara -Puesto numero 6 ¡Valeria!- dijo Luca, a tacho no le importaban las demas minas solo le importaba su vikinga -Puesto numero 5 ¡Kika!- dijo simon - ¡ Naaah Naaah Kika rapidita por favor- dijo rama -Puesto numero 4 ¡Tefi!- dijo Rama, Tacho ya se estava asustando porque se acercaban al final y su vikinga no salia - Puesto numero 3 ¡Melody!- dijo thiago y Tacho estaba aun preocupado - Puesto numero 2 ¡ Jazmin!- dijo lucas - y tambores por favor en el top 1 ¡Mar!- dijo thiago y de tacho salio su instinto animal porque nadie se metia con su vikinga gruño como un toro y si no fuese por que entro pedro a bañarse el mata a thiago despues de que se quedaron solos thiago y tacho se sentaron a hablar - Mira tacho quizas te molesto un poco lo que le hice a mar pero es que estaba entre la espada y la pared no estuve bien pedirle tiempo asi que vos que sos tan amigo de ella ¿Podes hacerme la segunda para que volvamos?- tacho se asusto ante la pregunta de thiago y acepto porque el tambien estava entre la espada y la pared. Por otro lado estavan mar y jazmin hablando -Mar te puedo pedir un favor- le dijo jazmin -Claro decime gitana- le respondio mar -vos que sos tan amiga de tacho ¿me podes hacer la segunda para que volvamos?- le suplico la gitana -o ok- respondio mar que estaba entre la espada y la pared - aya voy- le dijo a jaz mientras salia. Mar y tacho se encontraron en el lugar distinto y al mismo tiempo dijeron - Estoy entre la espada y la pared...

Hola chicos y chicas se que los capitulos estan siendo cortos lo que pasa es que mis amigas y yo andamos planeando una fiesta de fin de curso espero sus review y si tienen algunas preguntas o sugerencia diganmelas y yo las respondo grax BYE YD


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4

Celos:

Mar y tacho se rieron del incidente con thiago y jazmin y se contaron lo que hablaron con ellos - Te juro que si te veo un solo metro cerca de ella y me muero- le dijo mar picaramente con su gran sonrrisa - me encanta que me celes - le dijo tacho tomandola de las mejillas y dandole un pico - y eso era lo que thiago mas le molestaba - dijo mar con un lindo puchero de masoquismo - y eso fue algo que el pendejo de thiago no supo aprovechar a mi me encanta que me celen y mas una mina hermosa como vos - le dijo tacho y le dio un gran beso pero mar despues del beso se alejo friamente -pero escuchame una cosa vikingo, vos me llegas a dar celos mas de una vez y yo te corto las...- y tacho le tapo la boca porque savia lo que hiba a decir -No lo digas... Te amo vikinga - mientras le daba un lindo beso y se tiraron a la colchoneta - a bueno... trompita vos como que sos rapidita - dijo jaime entrando - porfavor no digas nada te lo ruego porfa porfa porfa- le suplico mar -no te preocupes trompita yo odia a Bedoya y la rubia me parece una histerico bye bye- dijo jaime guiñandole el ojo - ¡Ah! y por cierto cuida a la yegua que es dificil- advirtio jaime - y el petiso que sabe de vos - dijo tacho mientras salia jaime - ¡Pues!, es una larga historia - le dijo Mar mordiendoce el labio que para tacho eran hechos de reserva de cereza y tacho re enamorado empeso a hacerle de un rato de charlar lieron y fueron al estudio donde estaban los chicos cuando depronto jazmin se le hacerco a tacho y le dio tremendo beso mientras se le colgo y mar queria fusilarla pelo los ojos como una pelota de tennis y despues thiago se le acerco a Mar y la beso toda la clase se centro en ellos y salieron despues de terminar el beso thiago y la gitana guiñaron el ojo a su respectiva pareja y se fueron y Mar y Tacho se quedaron con ganas de matarse, Mar Tranco la puerta y se empezaron a pelear - ¿Que carajos te pasa Mar como le vas a comer asi la boca a thiago?- grito tacho - ¡No Vos Como Le vas a comer la boca asi a la gitana tacho, que carajo te pasa! - le grito mar -vos que sos ciega o que no viste que fue ella la que me chapo- le respondio tacho a gritos - claro y vos muy sufrido que te la intentaste quitar ¿no? porque besa re mal jazmin - le dijo mar ironicamente, a gritos tambien - Mar que carajos te pasa, tenes tu periodo o que mierda- dijo tacho molestando mas a mar con lo de su periodo ya que tenia un retraso - No a vos que te pasa no te encantaban los celos - dijo mar gritando - Si pero no las histericas - dijo tacho haciendo muecas - No te burles mio! y si no me bancas mas dejame entonces - dijo mar roja del enfado - bien terminamos entonces - dijo tacho - Bien- Dijo mar -Bien- dijo tacho burlandose con muecas y todo, mar aun mas molesta y abrio sus ojos al cien por ciento y lo señalo como amenazandolo - ¡ No me mires asi que no te voy a echar gotas!- le dijo tacho y mar refunfuño y salio...

Gracias por seguir mi historia en este capitulo mostre lo que hacen los celos que hasta los vikingos mas felices se pelean Jajaja ademas en este cap le puse un poco mas de humor a la historia Bye espero sus reviews dudad y sugerencias :D


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5 Cancion de Fondo All I need Is Vos De Mar Jaz y Rama

Primera Luz, Primera Reconciliacion

Mar y Tacho estaban re tristes por su pelea y decidieron ir a su lugar distinto y se encontraron y se miraron fijamente y se abrazaron -Mar- dijo tacho tomandola de las mejillas - Mi Vikinga no puedo vivir ni 5 minutos sin vos- continuo tacho a punto de llorar - Yo tampoco mi vikingo - le dijo mar quitandole el pelo de la cara y se sentaron en el piso - Ay mi vikinga que sera de nuestro amor fugitivo mi princesa - le dijo acariciandole la cara - No lo se mi amor pero eso ahora no importa, solo importa que estemos juntos vos y yo - le dijo mar sonriendo y tacho igual -Te amo- dijeron juntos al mismo tiempo - All I Need Is Vos - le dijo Mar - All I Need Is Vos- le dijo Tacho y se besaron y se arrecostaron en el colchon - ojala terminemos juntos vos y yo- dijo mar sonriendo -I Need tu Amor mi vikinga- dijo tacho robandole un pico - Y yo el tuyo - Dijo Mar Besandolo -Ademas Amor te queria decir algo muy importante, que va a cambiar nuestras vida para siempre, Estoy Embarazada - dijo Mar con preocupacion por la reaccion que tendria tacho en cambio a tacho se le iluminaron los ojos mientras se marcaba una sonrisa en su cara -¡ Mi Amor! no lo puedo creer hay que decirle a paz a hope a camilo a todo el mundo, eh pero mira que no se llame como mis viejos porque son una porqueria - dijo tacho emocionado Mar sonrio y lo beso luego salieron al Bar a tomarse un batido y unas picaditas y Mar pidio de todo y se sentaron - Mar podes dejar de comer- dijo tacho porque mar estaba comiendo mas que una persona de 330 kg - ay perdoname tachito lo que pasa es que tengo un hambre y...- estas embarazada- le recordo tacho -eso exatamente- le respondio mar - mira que si antes comias como una vaca ahora mas jejeje- dijo tacho mientras mar lo miraba con el ojo derecho temblando, en eso llego tefi y luca - hola morci, bueno ahora sos morsa porque con eso vas a quedar re gorda - le dijo tefi tratando de no reirse luego luca se le acerco al oido de tacho - che tacho que haces solo con mar, no me digas que...- ni se te ocurra decirlo porque no- dijo tacho al ver lo que luca queria decir cuando terminaron de comer mar y tacho hablaron con paz y camilo sobre el embarazo, paz lo tomo bien pero camilo los queria ahorcar y se olvidaron que hay estaban sol y teo despues fueron a clases de psicologia con Sol jazmin se sento con thiago y mar con tacho - bien comenzemos con la clase- dijo sol cuando llego el ultimo chico - hoy veremos la depresion - dijo marcandolo en la pizarra - quien a tenido depresion - y todos levantaron la mano - bien eso es normal ya que en su adolecencia se alborotan las hormonas a algunas personas, mas, que, a, otras- dijo mirando a Mar y a tacho y se volteo y siguio con su clase...

* * *

Hola chic s estoy muy triste tarde tanto en actualizar pero todo tiene una explicacion lo que paso fue que tenia que estudiar porque eran los ultimos examenes y tenia que sacar buena nota igual fue en vano porque sali muy pero muy mal fui la 3 nota mas baja asi que depaso mi mama me castigo :( por 2 semanas pero aqui estoy y quiero pedir perdon ya que este capitulo estaba mal porque salia el 2 asi que no me dio tiempo de arreglarlo por el x el castigo pero ya lo arregle y aunque es corto esta no? tambie quiero que le den un SUPER agradecimiento a HPlilius que ella fue la escritora del cap 1 te lo agradesco muxo tambien gracias al ANONIMO que comento me recordaste que tenia que arreglar el capitulo graz a todos por leerlo vamos a mas de 101 visitas ustedes pueden leer pliz O,O bien vallamos al capitulo...

-Mar y Tacho se reconciliaron

-Mar le dio la bomba a tachin

-Sol parece estar molesta con mar ¿Porque sera?

-Luca esta empezando a sospechar

el prox cap va estar CANDENTE xD! espero que sigan leyendo BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

6 cap

La Revelacion

mar y tacho estaban algo preocupados por el hecho de no haberles dicho a thiago y a jazmin sobre su relacion pero igual estaban disfrutando a pleno que iban a ser padres los unicos que lo saben son Paz, Camilo, Teo, Sol y Hope que se lo conto Paz. estaban en el lugar distinto

-Vikinga, ¿Estas Feliz?- le pregunto tacho mientras le sobaba el vientre acostados

-claro que soy feliz tacho ¿Porque la pregunta?

-porque el tener que andar a escondidas...-

-shsss, solo disfruta de este momento- dijo mar mientras le tapaba la boca con un dedo - te amo-

-yo mas vikinga-

-sabes, presiento que el bebe va a ser un niño-

-¿Porque lo decis?-

-porque cuando ves el partido de futbol se mueve jajajaja-

Estaban hablando de como llamar al bebe de que hacer de como lo hiban a cuidar estaban muy emocionados pero aun asi preocupados

* * *

Por otro lado estaban hablando thiago y jazmin

- Vos jaz ¿como vas con tacho?-

- bien Mar me esta hacien la segunda-

-jeje Tacho me esta haciendo la segunda con mar-

-hay genial deben estar juntos hablando bien de nosotros y nos hacen la segunda- dijo thiago con cara de felicidad -vamos al lugar distinto a buscarlos quizas esten hay hablando- dijo jazmin mientras thiago asintio

* * *

los ¨inocentes¨de jaz y thiago no sabian lo que sus amigos de verdad estaban haciendo mientras ellos entraban...

-Vinkinga yo ya me olvide de la gitana-

- y yo de thiago- mientras se besan en la colchoneta

-¿¡QUÈ!?- dijero thiago y jazmin fulminandolos con la mirada y mar y tacho los miraron asustados...

* * *

Hola chic s como estan? bien les queria agradecer por leer mi fic y me encantaria que comentaran tambien que le agradescan al magnifico... al inigualable... (redobles de tambores) el arqueologo...Nicolas Bauer que vive en mi cochambrosa cabeza y que me ayuda a escribir mis fics un aplauso por favor quizas si se lo imploro escriba el algo en el proximo capitulo bien vamos a lo de hoy

-Mar y Tacho estan felices por su futuro bebe

-sol sigue molesta y fria

-thiago y jazmin estan confiando es sus amigos

-thiago y jazmin se enteran de la verdad

lean el siguiente capitulo y sabran que va a pasar chau!

besos de parte mia y de nico adiosito! MUAK!


	7. Chapter 7

6 cap

La Revelacion

mar y tacho estaban algo preocupados por el hecho de no haberles dicho a thiago y a jazmin sobre su relacion pero igual estaban disfrutando a pleno que iban a ser padres los unicos que lo saben son Paz, Camilo, Teo, Sol y Hope que se lo conto Paz. estaban en el lugar distinto

-Vikinga, ¿Estas Feliz?- le pregunto tacho mientras le sobaba el vientre acostados

-claro que soy feliz tacho ¿Porque la pregunta?

-porque el tener que andar a escondidas...-

-shsss, solo disfruta de este momento- dijo mar mientras le tapaba la boca con un dedo - te amo-

-yo mas vikinga-

-sabes, presiento que el bebe va a ser un niño-

-¿Porque lo decis?-

-porque cuando ves el partido de futbol se mueve jajajaja-

Estaban hablando de como llamar al bebe de que hacer de como lo hiban a cuidar estaban muy emocionados pero aun asi preocupados

* * *

Por otro lado estaban hablando thiago y jazmin

- Vos jaz ¿como vas con tacho?-

- bien Mar me esta hacien la segunda-

-jeje Tacho me esta haciendo la segunda con mar-

-hay genial deben estar juntos hablando bien de nosotros y nos hacen la segunda- dijo thiago con cara de felicidad -vamos al lugar distinto a buscarlos quizas esten hay hablando- dijo jazmin mientras thiago asintio

* * *

los ¨inocentes¨de jaz y thiago no sabian lo que sus amigos de verdad estaban haciendo mientras ellos entraban...

-Vinkinga yo ya me olvide de la gitana-

- y yo de thiago- mientras se besan en la colchoneta

-¿¡QUÈ!?- dijero thiago y jazmin fulminandolos con la mirada y mar y tacho los miraron asustados...

* * *

Hola chic s como estan? bien les queria agradecer por leer mi fic y me encantaria que comentaran tambien que le agradescan al magnifico... al inigualable... (redobles de tambores) el arqueologo...Nicolas Bauer que vive en mi cochambrosa cabeza y que me ayuda a escribir mis fics un aplauso por favor quizas si se lo imploro escriba el algo en el proximo capitulo bien vamos a lo de hoy

-Mar y Tacho estan felices por su futuro bebe

-sol sigue molesta y fria

-thiago y jazmin estan confiando es sus amigos

-thiago y jazmin se enteran de la verdad

lean el siguiente capitulo y sabran que va a pasar chau!

besos de parte mia y de nico adiosito! MUAK!


End file.
